In Bus Stop, Under The Rain
by Takagawa Hazuki
Summary: In the Bus Stop, Under the Rain. Anything can happend included to fall in love. Summary Suck/SasuSaku/AU/One-shoot


**In Bus Stop, Under The Rain**

**Story Line By Takagawa Hazuki**

**Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Hujan turun dengan lebat, anginnya bertiup dengan kencang. Sakura hari ini sedang tidak beruntung. Selain karena ia lupa membawa payung ia juga ketinggalan bis terakhir dan sepertinya hujan pun tidak akan berhenti di waktu dekat. Sakura menghela nafas. Ini salahnya juga karena ia terlalu bersemangat mengerjakan kerjaannya, kalau saja ia menyelesaikannya besok dan pulang lebih awal ia tidak akan terjebak hujan seperti ini.

Ia melihat ke layar handphonenya yang menunjukan bahwa batrai sang handphhone itu tidak lama lagi akan habis. Sakura kembali mennghela nafas, ia tidak ingat sudah berapa kali ia menghhela nafas hari ini. Ia sebenarnya sudah berusaha memanggil teman-temannya untuk menjemput tapi mereka tidak ada satupun dari teman-temannya yang mengangkat panggilannya. Sungguh sial nasibnya hari ini.

Bukannya ia tidak mau memanggil taxi hanya saja kembali sang dewi fortune tidak berpihak padanya dengan membuatnya meninggalkan dompetnya di meja kerjarnya di kantor dan menyisakannya sedikit uang di kantong yang tentu tidak akan cukup untuk membayar taxi sampai ke rumahnya. Betapa bodohnya ia karena menimpan seluruh uang cashnya di dompet itu.

Sakura kembali memandang jalanan yang lumayan sepi. Hanya beberapa mobil yang berlalu lalang di daerah ini. Sakura pun terpikirkan perkataan sahabatnya Ino 'Cobalah cari pacar dengan begitu kamu pasti tidak akan kesepian dan punya seeseorang yang akan menjemputmu dari tempat kerja'

Bukannnya Sakura tidak mau punya pacar hanya saja ia belum menemukan orang yang menurutnya pantas untuk jadi pacarnya.

Saat sakura tengah melamun tak lama terlihat seseorang yang tengah berlari-lari menuju ke halte tempat ia berteduh. Orang tersebut ternyata seorang pria yang harus Sakura akui sangat tampan. Ia memiliki perawakan yang tinggi tegap. Rambutnya hitam bagaikan langit malam. Kulitnnya putih pucat yang dibalut kemeja putih yang kini agak basah terkena air hujan dan celana hitam. Jika dilihat dari penampilannya orang ini adalah seorang pebisnis atau sejenisnya.

"Ah... sial kenapa aku tidak membawa payungku sih!" Kata orang tadi kesal.

Orag tersebut kemudiann mendudukan dirinnya di bangku halte dan mengeluarkan handphhonenya. Namun tidak lama kemudian ia kembali memasukan handphone tersebut dengan kesal.

"Cih... batrainya habis lagi." Katanya kesal sebelum akhirnya menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi dengan pasrah.

Sepertinya ia sama seekali belum menyadari keberadaan Sakura. Sakura pun berdehem.

"Ehem... sepertinya kita berdua terjebak disini ya?" kata Sakura

Orang tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan ke arah Sakura dan terkejut kaget.

"Huaa... Sejak kapan kamu ada disana?" tanyanya

Sakura hanya memandangnya datar. Ia tahu bahwa orang sibbuk kadang tidak terlalu memperrhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya tapi sampai ia tidak mengetahui keberadaan Sakura itu agak sedikit keterlalulan.

"Sejak awal juga aku sudah ada disini" jawab Sakura.

"Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaanmu. Aku terlal terfokus pada hujan ini."

"Tidak masalah."

Keadaan pun kembali hening, hanya suara hujan dan beberapa mobil yang lewat terdegar. Jujur saja Sakura merasa sedikit canggung. Ia sama sekali tidak menyukai keheningan ini. Ia ingin berbicara sesuatu tapi ia tidak tahu apa.

"Sepertinya hujannya akan berlangsung lama." Kata orang tersebut

"Iya."

"Oya, Kenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Kata orang tersebut sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura

"Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal." Jawab Sakura sambil menjabat tangan Sasuke.

Kembali keadaan pun menjadi hening. Sakura semakin tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini apalagi ditambah dengan degup jantungnya yang entah mengapa bekerja lebih cepat dari sebelumnya setelah melihat dengan jelas wajah Sasuke. Matanya yang berwarna hitam, hidungnnya yang macung dan bibirnya itu. Ah, Sakura rasa dirinya sudah mulai gila karena ia mulai berfikiran yang aneh-aneh dengan orang yang baru saja ia kenal ini.

"Um... ngomong-ngomong apa kamu orang baru di kota ini? Rasanya aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Kata Sakura memulai pembicaraan

"Iya, aku baru saja pindah kemari beberapa hari yang lalu. Pekerjaanku memaksaku untuk pindah."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti sebelum akhirnya kembali terdiam. Sesekali Sakura sedikir melirik ke arah Sasuke namun sepertinya sang pria bermata onyx ini sama sekali tidak terlihat akan membuka pembicaraan dengan Sakura. Ia terlihat sangat terfokus pada jalanan yang mulai sepi. Sakura pun melihat ke arah jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 1 malam. Tidak terasa ia sudah menunggu di halte ini selama satu jam.

Tak lama kemudian seperti teringat akan sesuatu Sasuke pun melirik ke arah Sakura yang entah sejak kapan memerhatikan Sasuke.

"Haruno-san, kenapa kamu masih belum pulang padahal sudah larut begini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku rasa karena aku bekerja terlalu bersemangat sampai aku lupa waktu dan akhirnya aku ketinggalan bis terakhirku." Jawab Sakura

"Kenapa tidak pulang naik taxi saja?"

"Kalau aku bisa pasti aku akan naik taxi tapi sayangnya dompetku ketinggalan di meja kerjaku."

"Hmm... kalau begitu bagaima kalau begini, aku pinjam handphonemu kita telpon taxi urusan biaya aku yang akan bayar. Bagaimana?" tawar Sasuke.

Sakura sedikit menimang-nimang tawran tersebut. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain tapi ia juga sangat ingin segera pulang dan mengisitirahatkan tubuhnya dan sepertinya Sasuke pun begitu.

"Baiklah, tapi apa tidak apa-apa kamu membayar ongkos taxiku?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Tidak masalah, lagi pula aku juga meminjam handphonemu kan? Jadi kita impas."

Mendengar penjelasan Sasuke seperti itu Sakura pun setuju dan memberikan handphonenya pada Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya sang dewa begitu membencinya karena tak lama setelah Sasuke mencoba menghubungi jasa Taxi batrai handphonenya habis. Harapan mereka untuk bisa segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing pupus sudah. Mereka berdua menghela nafas panjang. Sasuke pun mngembalikan sang handphone kepada pemiliknya.

"Kurasa kita harus menunggu sampai hujan ini reda ya?"Tanya Sakura yang dijawab Sasuke dengan anggukan kepala.

Angin pun semakin bertiup dengan kencang membuat Sakura mulai merasa kedinginan. Ia mulai mengusap-usapkan kedua tangannya dan meniupnya, mencari kehangatan. Melihat keadaan Sakura yang mulai menggigil kedinginan tak disangka Sasuke mengulurkan jas hitam yang sedari tadi ia pegang pada Sakura.

"Pakailah, sepertinya kamu lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku."

Sakura tidak bisa menyebunyikan perasaan malunya. Wajahnya mulai memerah dan jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang. Perasaannya pun mulai tidak karuan.

"Ti-tidak usah. Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

Sasuke memandangnya tajam seolah berkata 'Kau bercanda? Tubuhmu gemetaran seperti itu'. Tak disangka-sangka Sasuke pun berdiri dan mendekati Sakura. Sakura yang agak panik dengan tingkah Sasuke hanya diam mematung. Sasuke semakin mendekat dan mendekat dan semakin membuat pikiran Sakura kacau.

Sasuke pun memakaikan jasnya tersebut pada Sakura dengan paksa. Rasanya jantung Sakura seperti akan jatuh dari tempatnya karena jarak mereka saat ini begituu dekat sampai-sampai ia bisa Melihat bulu mata Sasuke yang lumayan panjang untuk ukuran seorang pria.

"Jangan sok kuat. Aku jelas-jelas melihatmu menggigil kedinginan tahu. Lagipula aku tidak tega melihat seorang wanita menderita."

Lalu Sasuke pun kembali duduk di tempatnya yang berada di ujung kursi halte dan kembali memandang jalanan yang kini benar-benar sepi.

Sakura mulai merasakan wajahnya kini benar-benarr panas. Ia yakin wajahnya pasti sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Jantungnya pun semakin berdetak dengan cepat dan keras sampai-sampai ia sendiri bisa mendengarnya.

'_Apa ini? Kenapa aku seperrti ini? Oh tuhan... ada apa sebenarnya dengan diriku ini? Apa ini gara-gara perlakuan orang ini? Apakah gara-gara Uchiha Sasuke aku jadi seperti ini?'_

Begitulah yang terus terulang dalam pikiran Sakura sampai ia mencapai satu kesimpulan yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan terjadi padanya secepat ini. _Ia jatuh cinta pada orang ini, pada Uchiha Sasuke dan lagi ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. _Sungguh suatu hal yang tidak pernah tefikirkan olehnya. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Sakura mulai merasa ia termakan ucapannya sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa 'Tidak ada yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama' karena saat ini ia tengah mengalaminya.

"Ah... Hujannya berhenti." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba membangunkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

Ia terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri sampai tidak menyadari bahwa hujan sudah mulai berheti.

Sasuke mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan meregangkan otot-otonya yang mulai lelah karena telah lama duduk. Sakura pun mulai berdiri dan ia pun teringat bahwa kini ia tengah memakai jas hitam milih Sasuke. Dan kembali wajahnya mulai terasa panas.

"Haruno-san rumahmu ada dimana? Akan aku antar, bahaya bagi wanita sepertimu untuk pulang sendirian malam-malam seperti ini." Tawar Sasuke.

"E-eh? E-eto... Ru-rumahku ada di kompleks perumahaan konoha no. 72 ." Jawab Sakura gemetaran.

"Benarkah? Kebetulan sekali rumahku juga ada disana. Kalau begitu ayo aku antar sampai rumahmu."

Sakura pun hanya mengangguk dan mulai mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah sudah berjalan duluan.

Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Sasuke namun tiba-tiba saja ia mulai menggandeng tangan Sakura yang otomatis membuat Sakura hampir mati jantungan.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan bergandengan sampai akhirnya sampai di depan rumah Sakura.

"Sudah sampai!" Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba dan melepaskan tangannya.

Jujur saja Sakura agak kecewa karena harus berrpisah dari orang yang baru di kenalnya ini tapi tentu saja ia tidak mungkin memaksa Sasuke untuk terus menemaninya. Lagipula siapa Sakura dimata Sasuke.

"Maaf ya, sudah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak masalah, kalau begitu aku pulag dulu. Sampai ketemu lagi. Dah!"

Lalu Sasuke pun berjalan pergi. Tersadar dengan perkataan Sasuke, Sakura baru aja ingin menanyakan apa maksudnya dengan 'Sampai ketemu lagi' namun ia segera sadar bahwa Jas milik Sasuke masih ia kenakan.

Tanpa sadar senyum dibibirnya mulai merekah. Ia begitu senang karena ia punya alasan untuk bertemu lagi dengan sang pria bermata onyx tersebbut. Pria yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan perrtama. Namun sedetik kemudian Sakura mulai sadar. Bagaimana ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke? Ia sama sekali tidak menanyakan dimana alamat Sasuke ataupun tempatnya bekerja. Apa ia harus menunggu lagi di halte bis dan menunggu kedatangan Sasuke seperti hari ini?

Sakura pun mengela nafasnya 'Kurasa aku besok aku harus menunggunya di halte bis lagi' pikirnya. Lalu memasukan lengannya ke dalam saku jas tersebut dan betapa terrkejutnya Sakura mendapati terdapat secarik kertas disana. Ia tidak ingat Sasuke pernah menulis ini sebelumnya tapi tulisan di kertas itu jelas menunjukan.

_Untuk Haruno Sakura-san_

_Hari Minggu ini aku tunggu kamu di cafe 'Hanayuki' pukul 10. Jangan telat._

_Sign,_

_Uchiha Sasuke._

* * *

**Ah... rasanya sudah lama sekali Hazuki tidak membuat Fanfic seperti ini. Hazuki benar-benar kangen deh. Setelah sekian lama di sibukkan oleh kegiatan sekolah dan rasa malas yang terus menghampiri akhirnya Hazuki menyelesaikan fic one-shoot ini. Dan ajaibnya fic ini adalah ide sepintas Hazuki yang bisa dibuat fic dalam waktu yang bisa dibilang lumayan sebentar.**

**Hazuki mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya bagi siapapun yang mau membaca fic ini. Dan Terimakasih plus (apa maksudnya ini?) bagi siapapun yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk meriview fic ini. Dan Hazuki meminta maaf jika semisal ada kesalahan/typo karena Hazuki belum sempat meriview ulang fic ini.**

**For the last**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH XD**


End file.
